The Dark Secrets That Memories Behold
by HeyHeyFrey
Summary: Frey has now become the Lady of Selphia, and hopes to honor Venti by protecting the town she loved most. But Frey begins to have odd dreams, and her memories begin to unravel...and she learns secrets of her soul that she could never have imagined.
1. Chapter 1

_**Part 1**_

_**Frey**_

* * *

"Are you coming, Princess?"

I looked up and Vishnal and Clorica were waiting for me in the doorway.

I nodded slowly. "Um...yeah."

"Oh Princess!" Vishnal gasped, clenching his hair with his fists. "Don't tell me you forgot your coronation!"

Clorica yawned and stretched for a moment before smacking Vishnal. "Would you relax?" She sighed sleepily. "We have plenty of time to get ready. I saw Frey had already done all the farm chores, and the bath won't take very...long..." Suddenly she was snoring.

Vishnal just sighed and hurried me along to the bath. "You go see Lin Fa, and Clorica and I will get your dress ready! Now please hurry, Princess! A Princess does not keep her people waiting..." And I began to make my way to the baths, leaving Vishnal and Clorica to do what they must.

Honestly, I didn't forget the coronation today. I just didnt want to go through with it. I know the people of this town respect me, and I know I can be a good leader, but...

Venti would be better than me. I feel like I'm replacing, like I'm kicking her grave. She was Lady Ventuswill. And now they want me to be Lady Frey. And that's not okay.

Just as I walked into the bath, Xiao Pai slipped and broke all the dishes that she had been holding. She groaned and I helped picked some of the shards off the floor. After a bit, though, she gasped. "Frey! You can't be helping me with this, you have to get ready and get into your bath!"

She grabbed and pulled me through the bath house. I always liked the bath house lay out. It smelled like sweet spices and everywhere you looked you saw passionate red walls and furniture. Lin Fa said it was a good luck color, although I don't know how much luck can really help this family...

She handed me a towel and shut the door. "Don't come out until you've cleaned up! Mama's orders!" She yelled from the other side of the door.

I rolled my eyes, undressed, and bathed.

After I was done, I dried myself and put my clothes on, but when I went to open the door, it was locked. "Huh?!" I gasped. I pulled and pulled, shaking the door knob, but to no avail. "Xiao Pai! Xiao Pai! I yelled, but there was no reply.

Now I panicked. I needed to get to the coronation, but how? I looked around the bath in a panic, but the only possible exit was the window...

I looked down from the window and there was a very long cliff. "There's no way I'm jumping out." I did see, however, that the was a ledge that wrapped around the building. If I could slowly walk on the ledge, I'd eventually make it to side, where there was land that I could step on. "Here goes nothing..." I hugged the wall as tight as I could, and tiptoed on the ledge, trying to stay calm and to not look down.

"Oh. Look what we have here?"

I gasped. The voice was behind me, but I couldn't turn my head without losing my balance. "L-Leon?!"

"Frey, I don't think that's how most customers leave the bath."

"Where are you?! Can you help me?" I gasped.

"I'm in the building Frey, looking through the window... I can't really help you now. You won't be able to reach my window and you're already halfway to the edge of the cliff. I just thought I'd say hello and tell you how funny this is."

I growled and kept going, hoping to get to the edge soon so I can't just get this damn coronation over with...

Leon stopped talking for while, but as I continued to slowly make my way to the edge, I heard his voice again. "Here she is." He sighed, and I heard two gasps follow. "Frey! What are you doing?!" Lin Fa yelled. "You're going to get yourself killed!"

"The door locked me in and I can't be late for my coronation!" I replied.

"Oops..." Xiao Pai gasped, and I heard a smack. "Ow! Mama..."

"Frey, keep moving, we'll help pull you to the edge!" Lin Fa yelled to me, and then there was silence. I met the corner of the building, and the edge was so close, but I'd have to be extremely careful not to lose my balance...

I waited until I saw Lin Fa, Leon, and Xiao Pai leaning against the railing, reaching towards me. "Jump, Frey!"

"WHAT?!" I choked. "No! I'll fall and die!"

"It's okay, we'll catch you." Leon reassured me, and Lin Fa nodded again. "It'll be fine! We are strong!"

I gulped, and nodded. "Okay! Fine."

Xiao Pai nodded. "I'll count to three, and then you jump! One... Two...Three!"

I jumped, and reached for one of their hands, but caught Lin Fa's. Leon offered to help her, but she pulled me up no problem. I climbed over the railing and tumbled to the ground. I tried to catch my breath.

"Wow Mama! You're so strong!" Xiao Pai murmured in awe.

"Yeah... That's pretty interesting, considering you don't look like you are." Leon mused.

Lin Fa offered me a hand, and helped me up. "I'm very sorry, Frey, to have caused you stress like that! Especially on your coronation day! Speaking of coronation, I should probably start calling you Lady Frey from now on!" She smiled, and I offered a weak one in return, and wobbled on home. "Maybe that was a sign not to go through with the coronation..." I thought, making my way to my room.

I walked into the door, and Vishnal gave me a look of horror as Clorica fixed my dress. "I thought I told you to take a bath! Your hair looks likes it been blowing in the wind and you even have some dirt in your locks... Princess what happened!"

I opened my mouth but then he shushed me. "Never mind that! I guess I'll just have to work with it..." He began brushing my hair so hard, that tears streamed down my cheeks, but I didn't complain.

Clorica sighed. "Vishnal, calm down. You get way over stressed. Everything is going to be fine..." She yawned and showed me the dress. It was sleek and shiny, simple in design but elegant in its sparkly detail. It was a light pink, and even had a small train. She handed me two light pink glove to put on, and Vishnal stopped brushing my hair. Clorica came and tied some hair back, but left most of my hair down. She then set a crown upon my head, and asked Vishnal to leave.

"Alright Princess! I'll be in the other room..." And he walked toward the dragon's throne room.

"Don't worry Frey, you're going to look lovely." Clorica hummed, helping me into my dress. She backed away and held her cheeks. "Frey! You look so pretty! Like it's your wedding day or something."

I turned around and looked into the mirror. The dress fit nicely, not puffy but also not skin tight. The sleeves were long and ended at my wrists. My shoulders were exposed and so was my neckline. All around the dress, there were tiny gems that sparkled, giving the dress a nice glow. And the train wasnt too long nor too short. It was perfect.

And then I cried.

"Frey?!" Clorica gasped, as if awakening from a sleep. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm sorry. I just feel like I'm being mean to Lady Ventuswill...like I'm dis honoring her memory."

"No..." Clorica placed her hand on my shoulder. "Not at all. She would've wanted this, Frey. She's looking to you now, probably very proud."

I wiped my cheeks. "You think so?"

She giggled. "Of course! Besides, you have saved us so many times. You are the most qualified to have this honor, and Lady Ventuswill would age with that. So don't cry, keep your head high, and do it for her Ladyship."

I wiped the tears and nodded.

"Vishnal! You can come in!" Clorica smiled.

Vishnal opened the door and held his cheeks and gasped like he'd just sucked all the air into his lungs. "Oh Princess! You're so beautiful!" He began to cry and Clorica scowled at him. "Stop! You're acting like Volkanon..."

As if he were on cue, Volkanon walked in, took one look at me, and burst into tears. "WAAAAAH!" He sniffed and pushed Vishnal out the way and hugged me tight. "Oh, Lady Frey, you look so beautiful!"

I gasped and choked and tried to breathe as much as I could. "Th-thank you, V-Volkan-non!"

He let me go and I sucked in as much air as I could.

"Time for the ceremony! Everyone will be here soon!" Vishnal cheered. "You wait here, Princess. Clorica, keep an eye on her just in case." And he and Volkanon left to the town square to prepare.

Clorica was allowed to wear a dress for the occasion, so she brought two to my room that she was having stuck between.

"Oh, Frey! You look so nice!" Margaret and Forte walked in, both wearing very pretty, short dresses. Margaret wore a pretty, midnight blue and Forte had on a red similar to the red that was spread along the bath house.

"Hey! You guys can't be in here!" Clorica sighed.

"No it's okay! We aren't men..."

Clorica just sighed and gave up. The two came and sat with me on the bed and helped Clorica decide which dress she was going to wear, until I heard a weird sound. "Did you guys hear that?" I whispered, and suddenly the three stopped talking.

"Hear what?!" Forte gasped, hiding behind my back.

"Oh yeah! I heard it too! It was like a song, or something...it sounded sad, and it was coming from in this room." Margaret smiled, getting up and walking around the room.

"Margaret! Stop! You're scaring me!" Forte gasped. I could hear her whole body shaking in terror.

"It might be a ghost!" Margaret decided, and with that Forte took out her sword, jumped, tried to make a run for the exit screaming. Her sword happened to snare the two dresses out of Clorica's hands, and when Forte had realized what she had done, she stopped and watch the dresses fall to the ground, both with huge shreds. Clorica gasped and fell to her knees, and suddenly chaos broke. Clorica began sobbing and holding the destroyed dresses in her hands, and Margaret and Forte began fighting on "who's fault it was" and I just sat there in awe.

It must be a sign. A sign from Venti. Everything is wrong and I shouldn't go through with this.

I tried to get Margaret and Forte to stop fighting, but they wouldn't even listen to me. I went over to Clorica and told her to wait their and I'll get help. I had never seen Clorica cry before, and I couldn't sit there any longer watching her in such distress like that.

I decided that I had to find Dolce, because she was very good with sewing and knitting and I'm sure she could fix the dresses. But I couldn't go through the town square because then everyone would see me, so I had to go the long way to get the Dolce's house. As I began walking, I suddenly heard a very loud noise coming from behind me, like the birds of wings flapping through the wind...

I turned and saw Doug and Kiel, running as fast as they could, from a flock of millions of the little birds that always roam about Selphia. "RUN!" They yelled as they passed me.

I began to run, but then I realized I had heels on, and before I knew it...

"AHHHH!" I ducked and the flock of birds flew at me, many had dodged me but some had flown into me as well. Once they were gone, I stood up, but saw Arthur running after them, yelling, "Those were my favorite pair! Give it back, I say!"

I winced as I began to walk again. I didn't know what the hell just happened, and I had no idea if the birds just ruined my entire outfit. I sighed. Everything's a mess. The Dragons must be trying to tell me to call this coronation off... That seems like the only possible reason as to why this day is so bizarre and horrible.

I made my way to the Doctor's Clinic, but no one was there. Dolce must've already left for the ceremony. I just sighed and made my way back, of course having to travel the long way again in heels. The sun had set and night had already fallen, and I just wanted this day to be over with.

I realized that I can't rule Selphia. If I can't be in control of today then how can I protect these people from an attack? Or a typhoon? What will I do when the town needs me and I can't provide them with enough?

"...Frey?"

I turned and Dylas was standing by the little pond behind the Doctor's Clinic. He looked very handsome and elegant in his black suit. He held a fishing pole against his shoulder.

"Hello..." I sighed. "I must be a mess right now..."

"Just your hair...What happened?"

"An attack of birds, Kiel, and Doug. I don't know what else to tell you."

"Well, knowing that bastard Doug was involved, I already have a few ideas in mind." Dylas smiled. I was surprised by the grin, considering he never really grins and he always looks pissed off at the world. He has a nice smile, soothing and relaxed. "Why aren't you back at the castle? Don't you have tog et pared for your coronation?"

"I... I needed Dolce to fix Clorica's dress but she's probably already in the square..."

Dylas turned around, and at first I thought he was walking away, but then he picked up something shiny and purple off the ground, and walked back to me. "Porco, don't ask me why, tried to wear this to your coronation. I had to pry if it off his hands so he wouldn't try to wear it and tear it. I'm sure it'll fit Clorica." He handed it to me and I blinked twice befo taking the dress. He was... being nice?! Why?!

"Oh, wow...thank you!" I held the dress in front of me. "Clorica will love it, I think."

He smiled, and then he blushed and cleared his throat awkwardly. "I'm sorry, but I cannot have you leaving to your coronation with your hair messed up."

He slowly patted my head, gently and cautiously, as if trying not to break me. I held my breath and felt my cheeks getting warm.

"There." He said. "You look very pretty." He blushed and then began walking to the square.

I stood there for a moment, petrified almost. He had never, ever acted like that before. Befor Venti disappeard, he would talk to me and other people of the town. Yeah, he was shy and it was work to get a conversation out of him, but he at least talked back. Most people think of him as foul mouthed and cold, especially Doug, but he doesn't really count because they hate each other.

But then, after Venti was gone... He stopped talking to everybody. I tried to talk to him, even just to greet him, but he would just give a little nod and be on his way. Yeah, he would talk to customers and sometimes Porco and Arthur and Margaret, but otherwise, the death of Venti really hurt him.

After thinking about it, I realized that all the guardians and myself were rather quiet after Venti left. The other villagers were sad the first couple of days, but moved on. I eventually returned to my duties, but it was a while before the other guardians opened up again. Only recently did they seem to act as they normally do, but my coronation day was the first time I had seen Dylas to be in better spirits.

I had rushed back to the castle, and when I walked into the room holding the dress, Clorica stood up and grabbed it, immediately falling in love with it.

Forte and Margaret stopped arguing and started asking me if I was nervous and excited and if there was going to be a lot of food. Clorica chained very quickly and rushed me to the square. Everyone stood in a crowd, all dressed up very nice and fancy like, except for Doug and Kiel, who both were coved in bruises and scratches and bird poop. Granny Blossom smiled at me when I walked out, but quickly turned to the, whispering and scowling at the two.

I walked towards the center and heard that strange, sad song again that I had heard in my room. I looked towards Margaret and Forte, but they were already apart of the crowd. They smiled to be and waved. I turned to Clorica and she just smiled, not seeming to notice the sound. No one seemed to notice.

But then I saw Amber, and she had a look on her face, a look that I probably had on right now as well. Then I saw Dolce, and Leon, and Dylas, and they all had that look on their faces as well.

We could all hear it.

Volkanon began to cite the ceremony rituals. Will I fight for Selphia? Protect the people and maintain peace within Selphia? Well I sacrifice myself for the good of Selphia and the people?

I nodded, and as the sad song kept playing in my ears, I made a vow to do the best I could, for the people of Selphia and for Venti...

The crowd cheered when coronation was over, and the party began. Music played through the night and people danced but not me. I took off my heels and tried to follow the sound of the song. Where was it coming from?

I walked towards the forest, without my sword which I admit was stupid, but I didn't think I'd go very far.

I did walk for a bit, but there, I saw a tiny, yellow light laying in the grass. Every step I took towards the little light, the louder the song was.

"What the...?" I slowly reached to touch it, and as soon as my finger touched the warmth of the light, it burst and knocked me down. Fr a moment, I felt energy rushing throughout my body, so much that it began to ache the more it was surging through my veins.

Then it stopped. I opened my eyes and the light was no where to be found. "Ugh... My head..." I touched my forehead, my skull was pounding with intense pressure.

I was able to walk back to the square and back to my room without attracting attention from anyone at the party. I changed as fast as I could and jumped under the covers, suddenly exhausted and needing sleep to alleviate the intense pressure I felt in my head.

And soon, I was in deep sleep, and that's when the dreams began...

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for reading! (:


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 1- continued**_

**_Frey_**

* * *

_"Frey."_

_I turned around, and an old woman with lush greenish white hair and big green eyes smiled at me._

_"..."_

_"Do you remember me, Frey?"_

_I blinked several times. "You seem familiar." She did look a lot like me, perhaps she was my mother or grandmother or some relative. Her smile was warm and her eyes were sad but kind._

_"Frey, do not be afraid." She began to step back, fading into the white light that surrounded us like a mist. "You will understand one day Frey. You must let him go."_

_"What?" But as I asked, she began to slowly fade into the distance. "Wait!" I shouted, running towards her as fast as I could, but I kept running and running and she was nowhere in sight. I heaved and kept moving but I lost her. "What do you mean? I don't understand!"_

_Then suddenly the white light faded, and I was in a lit cabin. The rain outside was pouring softly against the windows, and if turned to see an old woman handing a small baby, probably a newborn, to a young man and woman._

_"Your child."_

_The two smiled down on the little infant, who cooed in the warmth of the firelight. "Who did she come from?"_

_"We do not know. All we know is that she needs a family, and we know you two have been wanting a child but cannot have one." The old woman smiled. She was the same woman who was talking to me in my dream._

_"But Lady Shay..." The young woman sighed. "How can we raise her? We don't know how..."_

_"You will learn. I promise." The old lady wrapped her scarf over her hair. "You have all of us to help you two. Besides, that child is a daughter of the Earth. And I know you two can help her grow into a wonderful, brilliant Earthmate."_

_Suddenly the room changed and I saw a young me, not looking too much different except shorter pigtails and the obvious age difference._

_"Frey!"_

_I looked around and saw no one, but it was a man's voice, familiar too. I was collecting herbs from a garden next to a flowing stream. I could see the cabin in the distance that I was previously in. There was a windmill next to it twirling with the cool breeze, and you could see there were twelve other cabins scattered across a huge flowered meadow. There were mountains surrounding the huge meadow, and up near the closest mountain, there was a castle and a town._

_"Just a minute," The young Frey called, quickly gathering the last of the herbs and running towards a tree in pink bloom. As the young Frey ran she passed a small field of blooming crops, beautiful and deliciously ripe. I could see a young man in the distance, but he was too far away for me to tell if his features were as familiar as his voice was._

_The closer and faster I ran to the tree, the more immensely the scene faded, and suddenly I was in darkness. It was cold, and I shivered, but I could hear my name being called, over and over..._

_"Frey!"_

_Tears rolled down my cheeks, but I didn't know why... His voice was so familiar. But why did that memory feel so long ago?_

I woke up with a sudden gasp, my lungs sucking in air desperately, as if it had all been some nightmare.

The cold night air swept through the castle. I slowly got out of bed, not wanting to sleep at the moment. I walked out in the back towards my field and looked up at the full moon and stars in the sky.

Tears rolled down my cheeks... Those had to have been memories. But I still knew nothing of where I came from, just images and what people looked like.

And that voice...

I'm supposed to watch over the people of Selphia...but I cannot abandon my past that is now coming back to me.

"Venti..." I cried, falling to my knees in the cool, dry dirt. "Venti, help me. What do I do?"

My heart was suddenly torn in ways I couldn't understand.

* * *

"You okay, Frey?"

My eyes shot up, and I realized I was on the dirt still. I looked up and Clorica was kneeling beside me. Concern spread across her face.

"Lady Frey, what happened?"

I slowly got up, wiping dirt off my clothes and legs. "Oh, I couldn't sleep so I took a walk last night... I must've fallen asleep while walking, I guess."

She smiled. "Well I can't say that hasn't happened to me before."

Clorica made sure I was okay one last time and continued on her way for chores. I decided to get dressed, quickly do my chores, and go see the Guardians. I need to ask them about the singing light, and my dream...

I ran to the Inn, as Leon should still be there at this time of day. I explained that it was relatively important, and he went to get the other guardians. We decided to all meet in Venti's throne room...which was now my throne room. There was even a throne for me to sit on... But I refused. It was still too soon for me.

One by one they came. I began to explain, but it seemed I didn't have to explain too much about the singing light. They all heard it too that night.

"Well, as soon as I touched it... I became very sleepy. I went straight to bed and I began to dream. But I don't think they were just dreams." I explained, rubbing my temples. "I think they were memories."

The Guardians looked at one another, murmuring quietly. Finally, Dolce turned to me. "You might've stumbled upon a type of memory rune. You see, before Venti passed, she was telling me of a young Earthmate that stumbled upon those and began to recover memories."

"However, he only regained a certain memory, and it was not through a dream." Amber added.

"She wanted to see if we could access such a rune for you." Leon admitted. "Perhaps... This is a rune from her."

"You mean...her spirit sent this?"

"We think so." Dylas answered, sadness in his voice. "She may be gone, but she's still one of the Native Dragons, a god. She still has great power over the people of this world."

That upset me a bit... She could do all this from the grave yet she couldn't get the help she needed as she was dying...

"Well...what happens after I gain all my memories?"

They seemed puzzled.

"Should I return back to where I came from?"

Hurt crossed their eyes, and they all seems to be avoiding eye contact with me. "I guess it depends what happened to the place you came from or the people you knew there." Amber sighed.

"I mean..." I sighed. "It was a meadow village, surrounded by giant mountains." They all seemed intrigued, which surprised me. "There was a river running into the meadow from a nearby forest, and there was a kingdom up in the mountains with a huge castle. And I saw myself. I was younger obviously...and there was this voice, but I couldn't see who it belonged to. And this old woman...she was talking to me. She looked kind of like me, but I don't think she was my mom. She had hair like mine..."

"What'd she say to you?" Dylas blurted out, his tone serious and steady.

"She said I will understand one day, and that I shouldn't be afraid."

"Do you know what her name was?" He asked again, very insistently.

"It was mentioned, but I don't...I don't remember..." I admitted.

He looked disappointed and the anxiousness in his eyes faded. I don't know why he thought he might know her... I mean, he lived generations before her time, before my time.

"Make sure to tell us next time you dream a memory." Leon ordered. "There is a reason why Venti's spirit wants you to remember. And we should see to it that you do."

I nodded, but I wish I still lived in the unknown.

Because in the past, all I feel is fear.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Part 1- continued**_

_**Frey**_

* * *

After a few days, I could see that Dylas was cold and distant as he usually was.

He won't talk to anyone now, and I don't know why. Why was he so determined to know who the old lady was? Did he...know her?

"How could he have possibly known her?" I sighed to myself, getting into my warm bed.

I also didn't understand why I needed to know my past now... Didn't Venti encourage me to begin anew here? Why must she force my heart to be torn now?

Suddenly fatigue consumed me, and my eyes were forced shut.

* * *

_"She has more potential than I have realized..." The old woman sighed to my parents._

_"We have noticed. This whole meadow use to be dead and now it blossoms beautifully...our crops have never grown better!" My mother replied._

_"It's the runes. She responds to them well, in fact, she responds to them more than anyone I've ever met before, Earthmate or not." The old woman seemed to start pacing the room. "But there is a problem."_

_My parents looked at each other with worry._

_"You see," the old woman sighed. "There is a Native Dragon, Ventuswill. She is loved by her people, but she is dying. The King up in the mountains is looking for a Guardian to collect runes in order to keep her alive..."_

_"You mean..." My father gasped. "No! They'll take Frey!"_

_"I can take her to deep within Norad. She can become even more powerful by learning the ways from Earthmates there." The old woman stopped and stared at my parents. "And she will be protected from the reign of the King."_

_My parents looked sadly to the ground. "I don't think she will be willing to go." My father stated quietly._

_"Why not?" The old woman asked._

_"Well, she is our daughter..." My father cleared his throat, "but she's also made a close friend. He's very dear to her... And his parents have also noticed that he's collected a lot of rune as well, more than any non Earthmate we've seen." He looked up at the old woman. "If the King is looking for people who can absorb a lot of rune, he will be on their look out as well. And she will not leave him either."_

_The old woman shook her head. "I'm sorry. He's not an Earthmate, I cannot so anything about it."_

_"But Lady Shay-!" My mother cried, but the old woman held her hand up._

_"Trust me, Fiona, I know. I know the boy you speak of. He is a wonderful boy, and I do love him as much as I love Frey. But if I take him away like I will take Frey away, the only excuse I would have is kidnapping. Besides... I know that the King will use him in the future."_

_"What? You have seen it?" My father murmured._

_Lady Shay nodded. "Indeed. Unfortunately, my premonitions are never wrong."_

_They were all very quiet for a moment. "Let us tell her." My mother whispered, tears in her eyes._

_Lady Shay nodded. "But do not tell her of the King's plans."_

_They nodded, and the old lady left into the clear morning. Young Frey waved to her from afar in the field, and Lady Shay waved back and continued on her way._

_Young Frey ran out of the cabin crying, her face buried in her knees as she sobbed._

_"Frey?"_

_Young Frey looked up, and saw him. She smiled, but her tear stained face contrasted the grin. "Oh, hi."_

_He sat beside her immediately, and out his hand on her shoulder. "Frey? What's wrong?"_

_She sniffed. "I'm sorry... It's just that... Lady Shay wants to take me away. To the middle of Norad...where there are professional Earthmates to teach me stuff."_

_He was silent for a minute._

_Frey began to cry again. "I'll never see my parents again! I'll...never see you again!" She sobbed hysterically into her lap._

_The boy looked around the meadow with despair in his eyes. He looked familiar... But I still couldn't put my finger on it._

_"Frey."_

_She looked up at him, and sniffed._

_"Do not be afraid. I've seen you. You have what it takes to be a really good Earthmate. Even my parents say so. You collect more runes than I do..."_

_She just stared at him._

_"But you're also much more than just an Earthmate." He got up, and offered his hand to her, smiling. "You're Frey. And no one can force you to do anything."_

_Frey blinked several times and sniffed. She smiled and took his hand and he helped her stand._

_"You decide your future, not Lady Shay."_

_"You really think so?" Frey sniffed._

_He nodded. "Yes. And I will help you with whatever you decide."_

_She smiled, tears still spilling out of her eyes, and she tossed her arms around him, embracing him warmly. "Thank you."_

_They stood there for a moment, and then slowly she loosened her grip, however she did not let go. She looked up at him, her eyes wide and big. He seemed to understand this somehow, and leaned in close, until his lips were on hers. At first, their figures seemed tense and awkward, but they soon loosened up and held each other tighter, as if they would never let go._

* * *

I shot up... My heart racing and my breath shaky. I exhaled slowly.

So I was a really good Earthmate... And who was Lady Shay? If she wasn't a relative or an Earthmate, was she a witch or something? She did mention premonitions...and my parents seemed to trust her wisdom.

I must find out who she is, even if that means I must go find her myself.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Part 1- continued**_

_**Dylas**_

* * *

How could it be her?

Yeah, sure, they both have the same name, and this Frey described a woman similar to Lady Shay who lived around the time my Frey lived...

And yes, both this Frey and my Frey are similar, but... They will never be the same. They can't be the same person...

My Frey, well, she died so long ago.

Remembering her death reminds me of the despair I went into. Suddenly I didn't care. They told me they needed me to gather runes for Lady Ventuswill. And despite the fact that Venti and I were good friends and I was glad to help her... I still didn't really care about life in general after Frey died. I didn't care that I would become a Guardian, or the fact that I had no friends to say good bye to...

Nothing was worth fighting for, my life wasn't worth fighting for.

Nothing mattered after she died.

For a long time, I thought it was nature's cruel joke to bring back a Frey who looked and acted like mine, and I was furious.

But now, this suddenly all changed. This Frey and my Frey definitely have some kind of connection, and I need to figure out what it is.

I never really talked to too many people in this town. Sometimes Porco, Margaret and Arthur, but I always push them away at some point. And Doug, well, don't even get me started on Doug.

But Frey... There was something different about her.

Yes, she was fool. But she never gave up talking to me, no matter how much I pushed her away. Even recently... I decided to actually try being kind...

And if she really is, somehow, miraculously, my Frey...then I can't lose her again.

So when I entered the castle, I knew that I couldn't turn back. Nothing would be the same. I had to tell Frey what had been bothering me, the one thing I've been holding back since I regained my memory, my memory of Frey...and how my first thought was how similar the two Freys were.

How perhaps... they were the same person, and Frey just didn't remember me as she suffered from amnesia as well.

"DYLAS!" I turned to see a crying Clorica and a serious Vishnal, running towards me. "Lady Frey! She's gone!"

I stumbled back. "What?"

"She's gone! She left, and she left a letter that she would return in three days... But we have no idea where she's run off too!" Vishnal growled, worry and frustration shaking his entire body as his fist strangled the crumbled letter.

I asked for the letter, and read Frey's gentle handwriting.

"Dear the Good People of Selphia,

Please do not worry. Lady Ventuswill has given me some of my memories back, and I believe it is because she wants me to seek out where I came from before I gained amnesia. I promise I will be back in three days time, whether or not I have reached my goal or not.

With Regards,  
Lady Frey of Selphia"

I crumbled the letter and handed it back to Vishnal, and walked past the two with determination.

"Wait, Dylas? Where are you going?" Clorica questioned me as the two paced after me.

"I think I know where she's going, and if it's where I think it is, then Lady Frey is in great danger."

"Wait, but how do know where she is?" Vishnal ordered. "Have you known where she was from all this time?"

I had a theory, I thought but dared not to say out loud.

"Not really." I shrugged, rushing to Porco's. I needed to find her, before it was too late.

* * *

**_Frey_**

I looked below me, and far down below was the village I was from. I knew it was, it had to be. I saw the cabins and the luscious greenery meadow with flowers.

Question was: how do I get down there?

I looked for a way down, some kind of path from this mountain that I could possibly follow...

But nothing.

But I couldn't stop here...perhaps...

I had to climb down.

Suddenly the day of my coronation ran through my mind, and I remembered how Leon and Xiao Pai and Lin Fa had to coach me to get around a building. I didn't know how I'd climb a huge mountain all by myself.

But I began the climb, one slow, slow step at a time.

Luckily there were parts of the mountain where it was big enough to take a breath and relax from the strain my muscles went through to keep me up.

It was almost sunset before I made my whole way down, which surprised me. I looked up, and the mountains were not that bad of a height... I guess it just looked worse when I was looking down.

I looked over and saw the little cabins, and I ran to the one that was once my home, as it was near cherry blossom tree. I looked, and there was the tiny stream that ran off the river next to the herb garden...and my field that I was always working on.

Thoughts ran through my head. My parents...they must've been so worried about me! I couldn't wait to see them, I had so much to say, so much to learn from them...

But as I ran closer and closer, I found the house to be covered in moss, the wood to smell of mold, and the field to be full of weeds and grass. None of the cabins were lit with the smell of a fireplace burning.

My heart sank and tears began to run down my cheeks. I looked in ya house, and the few furniture that was left was smashed and torn apart, abandoned on the moldy, wet floor.

I didn't even know what to do. I just sank to my knees on the grass, and sobbed for what felt like eternity. The sun kissed the horizon, and my tears did not want to halt.

"Frey."

The voice. That voice, the one I had heard in my memories, of the boy...

I turned and there was... Dylas.

"What? How...how did you know where to find me?" I asked.

His face was red, and I did not know if it was from the sunset's red or his own shade. "Frey, there is something I must tell you."

I waited.

"Your parents...died a long time ago."

I sat there for moment, until the silence began to hurt. "Oh."

"You must come with me." He said, coming close to me, offering his hand, just as the boy did when I cried under the blossom tree.

I sniffed, and took it.

"Where are we going?" I asked as he turned and began to walk in a different direction from whence we came.

"Frey, I'm going to tell you something I have never told anyone. I didn't think it was important, not until after what I have just realized." He murmured in the air. I always knew... I always knew there was something familiar about Dylas. He must've been the boy!

...but...

If he was the boy, wouldn't he have told me by now?

And Dylas was much older than I was...there was no way he could be the boy. While I was growing up, he was being a Guardian.

"I must tell you about the day I was chosen to be a Guardian." He said, and we both looked up at the mountains to see a castle and a town.

It was the Water Ruins.


End file.
